


bad choices make good stories

by Otpismyoxygen



Series: Atsumu's Sun and Osamu's Moon [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, atsuhina established relationship, tsukihina adorable friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpismyoxygen/pseuds/Otpismyoxygen
Summary: "So… you know my boyfriend has a twin brother, right?"In which Hinata tried to introduce Tsukishima to his boyfriend's twin brother.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Atsumu's Sun and Osamu's Moon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729045
Comments: 26
Kudos: 712





	bad choices make good stories

**Author's Note:**

> One day I saw an osatsuki/atsuhina art and my third eye opened. I knew I just had to write this tsukihina friendship shenanigans. Osatsuki is a total comedy relationship if we throw atsuhina into the mix. Also, I decided that this piece is connected to my atsuhina fic 'You Look Like You Want Him Forever'. You don't have to read that fic first before reading this fic tho so no worries!

"So… you know my boyfriend has a twin brother, right?"

Tsukishima had questioned about his life choices his entire life. It doubled when he befriended Hinata. He pondered about when it all went wrong. It must've started with his brother. If only Akiteru didn't go into Karasuno and made him dream to be in the same almamater as his beloved brother, Tsukishima wouldn't meet Hinata and wouldn't become teammates with him and wouldn't become his friend and then wouldn't become best fr—

No, Hinata Shouyo was _not_ Tsukishima's best friend, so he didn't have any right to introduce anyone to him as a potential boyfriend. Especially not his boyfriend's twin brother.

Tsukishima gave him a disgusted look. He wouldn't tolerate this bullshit first thing in the morning. Not when he got an entire tournament ahead of the day.

"In case you forgot, I was in Karasuno's volleyball team too six and five years ago. So yes, I know your boyfriend has a twin because obviously we went against them for two years in a row."

He hoped that the series of cold sentences would make Hinata understand that he wasn't interested in any possibility of where this conversation was going. But who was he trying to fool here other than himself. His best fr—no, his ex-teammate, was dense as a brick. Or more precisely, pretend to not care when it came to Tsukishima’s wrath. Hinata had passed that stage after multiple times of being the receiving end of it for years. So he knew this wouldn't end here.

Hinata beamed at him as he gave Tsukishima his sport glasses that was close to where he sit. "Atsumu said he's single."

Tsukishima groaned. His sport glasses suddenly felt too tight to his liking. See? Trust Hinata to bring up the most random thing in the most random time. Tsukishima was half an hour away from having his semi final match of V. League Division 2 tournament, and Hinata decided to match him up with some boy.

God, why did Yamaguchi have to be busy today of all day. Screw his job for not making it possible for him to come to Tsukishima's match, and screw Yachi and Kageyama who took too long to buy drinks. They all left Tsukishima to be alone with this gremlin tangerine.

Why was Hinata allowed to come inside his team's changing room anyway?

"Can you not?"

"He has this hugely popular onigiri business. I'm sure you've heard it. It's called—"

"I've heard it."

Hinata jumped in his seat this time like an excited puppy. "Great. Then you know how perfect he would be as a boyfr—"

"Save it, Hinata," Tsukishima sighed. "Why are you trying to get me a boyfriend all of a sudden, anyway?"

Tsukishima would be terribly mortified if any of his team heard this, but thankfully the changing room was empty as his team were all finished getting ready. Though he strangely wished that his team was still in here, so Hinata wouldn't dare to talk about this in front of people.

"Atsumu was talking about how Osamu-san is single the other day and I just thought it might be a good idea to introduce you two."

"It's not a good idea." Tsukishima stood up. He finished getting ready, and didn't want to hear a single thing about this anymore. He slung his bag on his shoulder and headed toward the door, not caring whether his small friend would follow him behind or not because he was sure Hinata would.

"Oh, come on. You're the only one who's still single in our gang anyway," Hinata whined as he got up too, and just as Tsukishima thought, following him behind to get out of the locker room.

"Huh?" There were so many incorrect things in that sentence. Firstly, gang? Since when did they become a 'gang'? Secondly... "King is still single too," he said matter-of-factly. Or did Tsukishima not get the most updated memo?

"Yeah, but then I'll have to wait until Kageyama retired before I get to introduce him to someone. You know how he wouldn't be interested in romance."

Tsukishima waited for Hinata to get out of the room before he closed the door and locked it. "And you think I would, why?"

There was a few chances in the past where Tsukishima thought that Hinata indeed could see through him better than Yamaguchi and Akiteru. Sometimes he could see through him even better than Kuroo, his mentor, who magically always knew what Tsukishima was thinking about. So really, Hinata's answer to his question was slightly worrying.

"Awh," Hinata grinned at him. "I always knew that you're a romantic at heart, Tsukishima."

  
  
  
  


Tsukishima didn't always regret his life choices, but if it directly or indirectly related to Hinata, he always did. Most of the time.

And this time around, he regretted the hell out of it. Why did he agree to this blind date again? Tsukishima honestly didn't know why and how it happened.

All he knew was that he was now sitting near the glasses wall facing the street, in the corner of a not so crowded coffee shop in Shinjuku, waiting for his date of the day.

God, what had become of his life.

It was all because of Hinata Shouyo. And probably his boyfriend too. Tsukishima bet they were in this together.

His phone vibrated when he was about to take a sip on his red velvet frappuccino. A text from Kuroo.

**Annoying Teacher [2.34 PM]**

_so a date huh_

Tsukishima threw his head back and looked up to the white ceiling of the coffee shop. Fuck his life, honestly. And fuck Hinata.

**Annoying Teacher [2.34 PM]**

_chibi-chan told me_

_shouldve told me if ur interested in seeing someone tsukki i could introduce you to someone_

_enjoy your date_

_dont forget to tell me how it goes_ 😘

What did Tsukishima do in his past life to deserve these kind of people in his life. God must've loved to mess with him so much for making Akiteru, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kuroo be in his life altogether. And don't even let him start with Bokuto and Koganegawa. The only decent person in his close proximity was probably Yachi, and also maybe Sawamura and Sugawara-san. Akaashi and Azumane-san were also kinda decen—

"Hi."

It was a very much unfamiliar voice to him. Tsukishima didn't even know if it was directed to him, but he turned around nonetheless because the voice came directly from behind him.

There was no spark or firework whatsoever when Tsukishima finally saw the owner of the voice. But this person standing behind his seat, wearing a black jacket along with a grey cap, still made Tsukishima lose his breath. Miya Osamu was one good-looking man, Tsukishima knew but, _holy crap._

"Hey," Tsukishima replied and winced. Even he could hear the tiny crack in his voice. _Pull yourself together, Kei._

Osamu smiled at him. "Karasuno's middle blocker, Tsukishima Kei, long time no see."

"Yeah, well." Tsukishima really tried to not voice out his inner monologue. _You don't say_. It had been three years, almost four years actually, since they met. Of course it had been a long time. "Please sit down, Miya-san."

"Call me Osamu, please." Osamu went around the table to sit in front of him. As he sat down, he took off his hat, and Tsukishima got the front seat of seeing Miya Osamu ruffling his short black hair. "I hope you didn't wait long. I'm sorry that I'm late. Still haven't gotten used to the streets of Tokyo."

Was Miya Osamu always this gorgeous since back then or was it that he was one of those people who aged so fine? People also said that some people who ran their own business usually looked more attractive, like they looked more mature and composed, was it the appeal here? Or maybe Miya Osamu was just a really, really handsome man when he wasn't drenched in sweat as he went spiking ball after ball? And anyway, why was Tsukishima kept calling him by his full name in his head as if he was some kind of a God or something?

"No problem." Tsukishima cleared his throat. "I'm sorry that you have to go all the way here just to meet me."

Osamu smiled again, like he was genuinely amused. And happy.

Crap. He was totally laughing at Tsukishima, wasn't he?

This was why Tsukishima didn't want to do this because he could never hold a conversation when he met someone new.

"I was in Tokyo since yesterday to open my stall at the final match of the tournament. So don’t feel bad. You know," Osamu leaned onto the table. "I'm the one who's sorry that you have to do this with me. I knew that my idiot twin brother and Shouyo-kun pushed you to do this. They're just..." Osamu shook his head as he snickered. "An idiot couple."

For the first time, Tsukishima was finally able to smile. "They're a match made in heaven."

"True. Thank God they found each other. Saving other people from having a possibility to date them."

Tsukishima hated to admit it, but talking about Hinata and Atsumu was probably his saving grace right now. At least they had something in common to talk about, because Tsukishima wasn't really sure that he knew much about onigiri business or food business or just business in general.

"Okay, I'm gonna order something before we talk, but after this, please tell me about how your match go the other day," Osamu said as he got up from his seat.

"You know we lost. You were there yesterday," Tsukishima sneered.

"Tell me the story about how you lost, then."

At that point, Tsukishima realized that Miya Osamu was probably even more annoying than Miya Atsumu. In a different way, but definitely more aggravating. And God help him, that might what would make them click.

"Ugh, I'm going home," Tsukishima faked an eye roll, but made sure the pull at the edge of his lips was apparent. 

"Are you sure?" Osamu tilted his head, then his eyes locked in the direction of the outside of the cafe. "We can't disappoint our audience."

Tsukishima followed his eyes, and immediately got—or more like, saw—what Osamu meant. There, through the glass wall of the cafe, he could see the _idiot couple_ sitting on the bench not too far from the cafe, wearing such obvious disguise that it put Tsukishima to ultimate shame that he wasn't able to spot them way earlier. Hinata and Atsumu immediately scrambled, hiding behind their newspaper. One newspaper, for both of them, mind you.

Disguise, newspaper. Groundbreaking.

Tsukishima sighed and looked up, only to find that Osamu was already staring at him, an expectant look was on his face. "So, what do you say, Kei?"

As if Tsukishima would ever back down when it came to competition against his sun counterpart.

  
  
  
  
  


_"So...are you together now?"_

"I'm hanging up."

_"No, no, no, Tsukishima! Don't you dare hanging up on your cupid."_

Tsukishima rubbed his eyes. It was too early in the morning for him to deal with his gremlin of a friend. Hinata's cheery, annoying voice from the other side of the line was too much at any time of the day, let alone as one of the first things he heard as soon as he woke up.

"Call yourself a cupid once again and I'm seriously gonna hang up on you."

_"Say what you want, but at the end of the day I'm still the one who got you to meet your Osamu-san."_

Tsukishima had to curse the heaven and hell and Gods and Goddesses because, dammit, as much as he loved Osamu, he would always regret the way they met. Why, of all people in the planet, that could've introduced him to the love of his life, it just had to be Hinata? 

"What do you want?"

_"Just tell me if you're dating or not. I know that you went to Hyogo to visit him for your date this time, right?"_

Tsukishima rolled around. The blanket that smelled a lot like Osamu enveloped him, and suddenly his morning became a little bit better.

The sound of pan and plates made him open his eyes, and Tsukishima was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend making a breakfast for him.

_Boyfriend._

Goodness, he was really doing this, wasn’t he? He was dating Miya Osamu, the twin brother of Miya Atsumu, who was the boyfriend of his not-best friend, Hinata Shouyo. Tsukishima Kei had truly gone insane.

And another insane thing he was going to do right now was telling Hinata that he was indeed dating Osamu. Initially, he wanted to hide their relationship for as long as he could because _God,_ he really didn't want Hinata to get the satisfaction of him being the one who practically got them get together.

But as Tsukishima stared at Osamu, who was making him a light meal for his breakfast, just like Tsukishima had requested, in the middle of Osamu's small room, he sighed in defeat.

Tsukishima won one of the best things in life in the form of a hard-working, passionate, loving Hyogo man. What was admitting a small defeat to his eternal rival slash best friend. There he said it.

Osamu spared him a glance and threw him a sleepy smile. This man really got up from bed when Tsukishima said he was hungry, let Tsukishima stayed in bed while he cooked. Tsukishima must say he definitely caught the better twin. No way Atsumu did this to Hinata. He was 120% sure that Hinata had told him before that Atsumu couldn’t cook to save his life.

"Yeah, we're dating now," he finally said, his tiny smile directed to Osamu.

Tsukishima heard Hinata squeak so loud, and there was a lot of rustles going on from across the line, as if Hinata was scrambling in the bed, probably trying to wake up Atsumu.

_"Atsumu, they're dating now! They're together! We did it!"_

Well, this wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, after all. He could take Hinata's annoying enthusiasm. He could handle this. He definitely could handle dating a man whose twin brother was dating Hinata. Totally not that bad.

_"Tsukishima, we're brother in-laws now!"_

Tsukishima immediately hung up this time.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: osamu and tsukishima both had 11 as their jersey number back then. soulmates.


End file.
